Always, A Hero Comes Home
by Amy Choiseul
Summary: Aisling, Áine and Kathryn are back in Beacon Hills. What happens when Aisling is re-united with Peter, Áine with Derek and Kathryn meets the new werewolf Scott? If you somehow manage to combust your insides from laughter, I will not be cleaning it up!


Always, A Hero Comes Home

Prologue

As the Alpha lunged towards Alison, a young woman jumped in front of her, the Alpha stopped himself from attacking her and backed away. "Aisling?" Chris Argent asked in disbelief. The young woman turned around grinned wildly at him, and waved at Alison before turning back around to face the Alpha. Derek paled when he saw the young woman. She had short blonde hair and brown eyes, she was about twenty or twenty one. Jackson threw the glass vile full of the chemicals that they had mixed together earlier, at the Alpha. As the Alpha growled and turned towards Jackson, another young woman jumped in front of him. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and green eyes. "Áine?" Jackson asked. "Hi Jackie, I've missed you so much," Áine said. "Áine!" Aisling exclaimed and tackled her to the ground. "Seriously, you two are hugging now?!" Derek exclaimed. "Oi, we haven't seen each other in two years!" Aisling said in their defence. Another young woman walked towards the two. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Scott shouted. Everyone turned to look at him, including the Alpha. As everyone was glaring at Scott, Alison picked up her bow, grabbed an arrow, and shot the second vial that Jackson had thrown, that the Alpha was now holding, he burst into flames."Peter!" Aisling shouted and rushed towards the Alpha, but stopped herself when he began swinging around wildly. He eventually fell to the floor, and had turned back to his human form, completely burned. Derek walked over to him, and knelt down. "Wait!" Scott shouted running over to Derek, "You said the cure comes from the one that bite you, Derek, if you do this I'm dead, her father, her family, what am I supposed to do?" Derek clenched his jaw, considering the possibilities. Stiles, Jackson, Scott and Alison all watched in anticipation, Kathryn yawned with boredom and slid down against a tree falling asleep, Áine joined her, Aisling looked over at Peter with something that looked like pain. "You've already decided," Aisling and Peter said. Peter's eyes turned red, "I can smell it on you!" Derek slit his throat as Scott protested. Kathryn grinned and clapped her hands, "Well done, you killed your only surviving relative, you are now officially alone in the world, nice job." Derek stood up, his eyes flashed red. "I'm the Alpha now," he said. "We used to be Alphas, then we got bored, now we're Omegas!" Áine said happily. Derek began to move towards Alison and Chris with a purpose. Aisling saw this and growled, she jumped from beside Áine and Stiles, to in front of the Argents, but when she landed, she was a large black wolf, slightly taller than Chris Argent, her eyes were blue and she snarled at Derek, showing her long teeth.

"Fluffy!" Chris Argent exclaimed and ran to the black wolf, hugging it. Everyone watched in complete and utter shock, Chris Argent was supposed to be bad-ass, not go around calling black wolves 'Fluffy' and then hugging them. "What?" Derek asked staring at him. "This is Fluffy, my childhood friend," Chris said happily. Scott stared at him, this was the same man that shot him with a crossbow. "Maintain your dignity Chris!" Kathryn exclaimed, "I mean come on, you're supposed to be a bad-ass werewolf hunter and you're hugging a wolf that is your little sister, whom you have nick-named Fluffy." Chris stood up and brushed off his coat. The black wolf changed back into Aisling. "He called you Fluffy," Scott said, "This is the same guy, who asked me if I drank or smoked pot, and then threatened me by saying that he had to put down a dog that had rabies." Aisling spun around and glared at Chris. "You did what?!" she exclaimed. "I was just protecting Alison," Chris mumbled and Aisling glared at him. "We'll talk about this later," she said to him, and Scott grinned, as Chris Argent, the hunter got told off. Chris saw him grinning and stuck his tongue out at him childishly. "Congratulations Derek, you have now gained two new guests," Aisling said to him. "Who said you're invited?" Derek asked keeping a straight face. "Do I have to remind you of how strong we are, and at least it's only Áine and Kathryn this time, I'm staying with Chris and Alison," Aisling answered grinning at him evilly, "Right, you lot better clear off, I'll tidy up this mess." Aisling walked over to Peter's body, and knelt down beside him. He grabbed her arm, and Aisling smiled, it was a lot harder to kill an Alpha, then simply slitting his throat.


End file.
